Megaman Doujinshi
Megaman Doujinshi is a fanfiction created by a Deviant named veoter108 around 2013. The story tells about Rike, a boy that lives in the Cartoon World (with many references of cartoons from Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network) peacefully until he meets the Classic Megaman. Rike, using a transer from a yard sale, he can transform into Megaman D and with the help of his team and Classic Megaman, they fight against evil not only in the Cartoon World, but also in the games. Characters Rike / Megaman D - A 7 years old reploid from another world that can age. He's half bright and clever, he also an soccer player and a guitar player. He is created by Dr. Yuri Macormic from the future of his world, when he meant Yuri's 11 year old self they became good friends, but when his motion sensors sense danger he had to transform into MegaMan D. His elemental power is spirit the power to control all elements. Rike weapon is the D buster gun, just like some of MegaMen He can use little pellets, a medium blast, and a huge charge shot. Rike's the leader of the of team, it was hard on him at first but he can still manage. A rise adult told him to come out of the shadows and confront his fears. But with some help with his team they are unbeatable. Buff / Solar the Hedgehog - A 10 year old bully who doesn't get appreciate by his family or his fellow gang members. Then he meant Rike & Luna when he was 8 years old and stopped being a bully to others. Now at age 10 buff is an expert of the gamers (not ordinary gamers) and Arcadia (Epica in Japanese) and still friends of Rike & Luna, but feel bad for Rike that's his fault the shooter killed Zarah parents. Buff thinks he's a ladies type man, but he away fails at it. Buff is a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog games and comics, plus he have a crush on Amy Rose. When Buff meant Amy she said she's not interested in him. Buff can transform to Solar the Hedgehog, run faster then Sonic and use flame powers from his hands. Also both normal and human form Buff can't die. Solar's weapons is Fenfir cannon so he called them mega cannons. To the team expert of the gamers and Arcadia plus the driver of the Autoship. His element is fire, he can use it as afterburners for turbo boost. Buff's always got Rike's and Luna's backs while they are saving the cartoon world and one day their world. Luna / Sacred the Night Fairy - A 9 year old female alien tomboy from another planet in Rike's world. When she was four she and her grandmother went to earth to get away from the war between humanoid psychic reptiles & humanoid psychic aquatics. In her earth (where Rike lived) some of the people have great spirits that can prevent fear. While Luna is in school at age seven she saw Buff the bully taking kids' lunch and money. so at recess she hide on top of a tree then she meet Rike when he saw Luna up in a tree. They become best friends and have lunch together everyday until Buff came wants the table for himself. Luna is afraid of him until Buff push her and Rike off of the table. then Rike thought back, after Rike realized that Buff was lonely no one to appreciate him. So Luna saw Rike give Buff a helping hand and then the 3 became friends. Luna can use psychic abilities, she can't read minds just yet but she can move objects with her mind. She can transform into Sacred the night fairy (Ironically, she hates fairies because fairies for girls) to help Rike and saved the day. her elemental is water her wings are strong enough to water. Her weapon is Leviathan's harpoon, Luna call it the mega harpoon, she use it like a staff to fight villains, and she a space alien expert to the team. But don't be messing with her because she not like other girls. Zarah / Megamari - '''A 6 year old reploid (like Rike but built by a different creator) and one shy girl until she meant Elle and then Rike when she was 4 years old. Zarah has a abilities of an spider and a lizard, also she has great flexibility. Zarah's favorite game's are from touhou, she like some of the characters. She's a great cook, cleaner, and a kind little sister. She have the best family, but a murderer killed Zarah's parents for unknown reasons. In the pass 2 years Zarah was sad every day, but Elle and Rei (Zarah's human Brother) Kept her company. She can transformed to MegaMari (Mari is short for Marisa) and her elemental power is light. she's an expert of magic and a spy to the team. Also she had a little crush on Rike, but he didn't know yet. '''Elle / Neo Elpizo - A 9 year old daughter of a general is like a body guard to Zarah. He can Transform into Neo Elpizo she is the commander of the team. Her Elemental power is Dark and with that power she can turn into a shadow. Her weapon is the Mega Fencing sword. Plus she Hates cartoons, but the other gamers don't know why. Merla / Nega Queen Metallia - The main antagonist, a 11 year old girl who was really nice filled with such hatred over Elle. Two years ago her mother is head a company in the city that Merla lived and her Dad is Head of an organization in a secret area. She Is the Strongest fighting gamer in Arcadia and fell in love in Reeg and become his commander. She takes the Evil Queen (a huge space ship) went to the cartoon world two plunge all worlds into fear (it was an order of Reeg). After that she was in the cartoon world, there was a truck in the street that hit her and she was in a coma. Afterwards, Negaforce appeared wanting revenge on Sailor Moon, when she saw Merla, she went inside her body and became Nega Queen Metallia Plus her elemental power is fear (a reference to the Legend of Spyro, where fear is an element). She to powerful for the elemental gamers, but Rike have been betrayed by her and has the only one who can defeat Merla. Also Bowser ( from super Mario Bros.), Dr. Robotnik / Eggman (from sonic the Hedgehog) and Ganondrof (from Legend of Zelda) has join forces with Negaforce and Merla and with the joe bots as her footsolders she try to ruled all worlds, including her world where Rike and the elemental gamers lived in. Reeg / Grave Killer - An 18 year old human male that has nothing but hatered. He wanted the people in his world (that Rike and his gamer friends lived) suffer. He once was a hero in Arcadia, but in the real world he's just the hated loser. So he planed to use his generals to help him conquer his home world (the Dojinshi Version Real World). Merla is Reeg's top general. He want her to help him conquer other worlds. He wants to control all the Gamers and try to kill the Mega Gamers. And anybody else who is not a Gamer in Arcadia, will be captured and put in the capsule. He got no element, but he got the power of pure evil. Reeg can transform into Grave Killer to kill his enemies including Mega Gamers. Yuri McCormick - a 11 year old human scientist who is the creator of Rike, as well the Mega Gaming armor. She is the ally of the gamers when they are in need of help. Sometimes argued with her little brother too see who's is better. She always repairs Rike when he's damage of a fight or do dangerous stunts, but she's always there to help them. Webber "Web" McCormick - 8 year old brother of Yuri (Plus the creator of Jam), Web is a Hacker in the real world and mostly get in to trouble, later on he help Rike and his friends when there are in the pickle. He creates gadgets to get through objects. Have a some milk and cookies then you'll take to him. Jam - a 7 years old girl who looks just like Rike because she's his twin cousin and also her she's been called the jar of jinx. She looked for Rike in the real world to the cartoon world, later on the cartoon world have been world by anti-gamers. Like Rike she found her transfer in her backpack and transformed into Grid MegaMan. She'll do what it takes to find her cousin and save the cartoon world. External Links Veoter108's website Veoter108's youtube